Wedding Proposal
by Sanshaini Hikari
Summary: "apa – apaan kau ini kenapa meminta rapat mendadak disaat seperti ini kau tidak tau ini jam bErapa dan oh tuhan hunie bahkan ini hampir ulang tahunku" xi luhan "happy birthday chagi OH LUHAN" oh sehun .. HUNHAN STORY/BL/YAOI/ for Event HunHan April Passion.


Tittle:

**WEDDING ****PROPOSAL**

Cast: Oh sehun ,Xi Luhan ,Park Chan yeol,Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong In,Do Kyung Soo

Rate; T

Genre; Romance

A story By : Viiyoung

Warning : Newbie, YAOI/ , Typo(s). DLL

A/N : Anyeong ini ff special pake telor *abaikan* buat ultah luhan pastinya .

Please don't bash karna ide ini muncul dari otak saya yang rada geser

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

Summary : "apa – apaan kau ini kenapa meminta rapat mendadak disaat seperti ini kau tidak tau ini jam brapa dan oh tuhan hunie bahkan ini hampir ulang tahunku" xi luhan "happy birthday chagi OH LUHAN" oh sehun

So happy reading

And

Enjoy it

AT OH CORP –

"baek, apa mereka sudah datang?" Tanya sehun

"sudah sajangnim mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat" jawab baek hyun selaku sekertarisnya

"baiklah, aku tidak mau digannggu jika ada yang mencariku katakan aku sedang rapat dengan dewan direksi dan tidak bisa diganggu termasuk oleh rusa chinaku itu" titah sehun

"ne, sajangnim saya mengerti. Silahkan" jawab baek hyun lalu pergi

_**Kreit **_

"selamat siang tuan-tuan" sapa sehun

"aish anak ini cepat katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan hingga menyuruh kami datang kemari, kau tau kan kami sangat sibuk!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menatap horror sehun

"aaah, appa kan hanya main catur dengan xi ahjusi. Benarkan ahjusi?"

"sudahlah kenapa malah kalian yang berdebat, memang ada hal penting apa hingga kau menyuruh kami datang" lerai xi ahjusi

"kau tak tau eomma mu kemarin marah besar karna kau tiba – tiba meminta kami segera terbang kemari bahkan kami baru sampai 1 jam yang lalu" sahut tuan Oh

"iya hal sangaaaat penting!, jika tidak penting aku tak akan meminta kalian datang kemari, ahh Ya !dimeja kalian sudah ada proposal yang akan kita bahas" jawab sehun sambil membuka isi laptopnya

"jadi materi apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan kami ?" tanya kyu hyun selaku appa sehun.

"tentang ini" jawab sehun sambil membuka slide dengan cover luhan

"luhan?" seru kyu hyun dan hanggeng bersamaan

"memang ada apa dengan rusa ku itu ?" tanya hanggeng selaku ayah dari bahan perbincangan ini

Sehun memulai membuka slide kedua terdapat tulisan **My Proposal**, sehun memulai perbincangan tersebut dengan ayah dan calon ayah mertuanya tersebut, tampak keseriusan di dalam rungan tersebut itu semua terlihat jelas dari raut muka sehun yang tampak serius menerangkan segala isi yang ada dalam slide tersebut.

Berbeda dengan rapat didalam yang telihat serius tapi hangat, suasana diluar ruangan rapat tersebut menjadi riuh karna keonaran yang dilakukan rusa china mikik sehun itu.

"baek hyun dimana sehun?" tanya luhan dengan raut muka marah

"sajangnim sedang ada rapat dengan para dewan direksi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya baek hyun

"ani, aku mau masuk saja kenapa dia tidak mengajak ku, kan aku juga memiliki posisi penting disini" kata luhan

"mian, anda tidak boleh masuk ini perintah sajangnim" cegah baek hyun

"apa-apaan dia kenapa aku tak boleh masuk dan jangan seformal itu baekie kau kan sudah mengenal kami, pokoknya aku mau masuk" teriak luhan

"aish ahjussi ini, kau tak ingin aku dipecat kan kau tau aku butuh pekerjaan ini aku mohon tunggulah sajangnim di ruangannya" pinta baek hyun

"aish kau ini jika bukan karna kau sahabatku aku akan menerobos pintu itu" kata luhan

"gomawo LU ahjussi" cengir baek hyun

PLETAK

"enak saja kau panggil aku ahjusi, dan sebagai gantinya kau ikut dengan ku" kata luhan sambil menarik tangan baek hyun dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan dari baek hyun

At sehun office

"duduklah baek" perintah luhan

"ini masih jam kerja hyung aku harus kembali nanti jika ada telefon masuk dan kerjaan ku masih menanti ku" jawab baek hyun sambil melangkah keluar ruangan

"jika kau berani keluar dan tidak duduk disini aku pastikan sehun akan benar-benar memecatmu besok, bukankan ada eun seok biarkan dia yang menghandle semuanya dan kau disini temani aku" ancam luhan

"aish dasar rusa china" jawab baek hyun sambil memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa

"baek, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan park dobi itu" tanya luhan

"ehm begitulah hyung seperti biasanya"

"apa kau tak berniat menikah dengan dobi itu"

"dia punya nama hyung"

"iya-iya aku tau, ehm apa kau juga tau apa yang sehun bahas diruangan rapat itu sampai aku tak diundang ?" tanya luhan

"aku tidak tau"

"ayolah kau kan sekertarisnya" pancing luhan

"aku benar-benar tidak tau hyung"

"ayoolah baekie ku sayang kau tak bisa berbohong dengan ku, ayo beri tau aku ya.." kata luhan sambil memberikan pupy eyes andalanya

"LUHAEN AKU TIDAK TAU, dan jangan kau berpose seperti itu, itu sangat menjijikan" jawab baek hyun

"aish cabe ini kenapa kau pelit seklai sih" gumam luhan

"kau bicara apa?" tanya baek hyun sambil melirik luhan

"tidak .. tidak baek ayo minum ini" sambil menyodorkan vas bunga pada baek hyun

"kau kira aku mahluk apa" teriak baek hyun dan di sambut tawa dari luhan

\- At meeting room -

"bagaimana appa apakah kau menyetujui proposal ini?" tanya sehun

"aku sangat mendukung rencana ini" jawab hanggeng

"jadi kapan kau laksanakan rencana ini?" tanya kyu hyun

"tanggal 20 besok" jawab sehun

"kurasa itu saat yang tepat, kau mendapat restuku jadi aku mempercayakan sepenuhnya padamu" jawab hanggeng

"terima kasih appa" jawab sehun sambil memeluk hanggeng

"tak kusangka kau sudah dewasa nak, jadilah pria dewasa dan buat dia bahagia" kata kyu hyun

"ne appa, itu pasti"jawab sehun

Mereka pun melangkah keluar sehun pun menggantar mereka menuju lift dan tiba-tiba

"APPA, kenapa disini bukahkan kalian sedang berlibur di beijing?" tanya luhan yang tiba – tiba muncul dari ruangan sehun

"oh appa ada urusan mendadak tadi dan mampir kemari sebentar untuk melihat kalian" jawab Hanggeng

"O"

"YAK KAU OH SEHUN" teriak luhan

"aish anak ini kau kira ini dihutan?" omel hanggeng melihat tingkah luhan

"appa apa kalian akan kembali ke beijing atau kemana?" tanya luhan

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya hanggeng

"aku ikut, aku tak mau bersama dia(tunjuk sehun)" jawab luhan

"wae, yak chagi apa yang baru kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak mau bersama denganmu huwee" kata luhan sambil memeluk ayahnya

"hei hei sudahlah rusa china jangan manja kau disini sedang bekerja bukannya pacaran jadi kau harus profesional mengerti" ucap hanggeng

" aku selalu profesional, dia appa yang tidak profesional masa mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama dewan direksi dan aku tak dilibatkan padahal aku manager pemasaran dan wakil direksi bagian marketing"

"ya mungkin ini tak ada hubungannya dengan devisi mu sayang" ucap Hanggeng

"sama saja appa, kenapa dia tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" tanya luhan

"sudahlah chagi, sebagai permintaan maafku ayo ikut aku" ajak sehun

"andwae" jawab luhan

"chagi /bbuing bbuing\"renggek sehun

"sudah bawa rusa ini aku dan kyuhyun mau istirahat, dan kau rusa cepat ikut sehun sana" dorong hanggeng

"aish ahjusi ini"

"kena kau chagi, ayo ikut aku sekarang" kata sehun sambil menggedong Luhan ala karung beras dan berlari meninggalkan appa mereka

"yak OH SEHUN TURUNKAN AKU BODOH" ronta luhan yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh sehun

"lihatlah dikantor saja masih bersikap seperti itu bagaimana mereka jika sudah menikah?" ucap hanggeng

"pastinya sehun tak akan membiarkan rusa chinanya itu bekerja, sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ajak kyuhyun

"chagi apa kau masih marah?" tanya sehun

"menurut mu" jawab luhan

"ayolah chagi maafkan aku ya... lebih baik kau mengomel, berteriak atau apalah jangan diam seperti ini, kau kan tau jika kau bersikap seperti ini seakan kau membunuhku pelan-pelan chagi" renggek sehun sambil mendramatisir keadaan

"kau...sehun paboya.. kau bodoh idiot atau apa seenaknya saja menggendongku seperti tadi dikantor kau kira aku karung beras yang bisa kau gendong seperti tadi dan kau bilang dikantor harus profsional kau sendiri seperti tadi merenggek di depan appa dan kau mmppthh..." sebelum luhan meneruskan ocehannya sehun sudah membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Sehun terus melumat bibir luhan yang masih kaget akan tindakan sehun, luhan hanya diam dan tak membalasnya, sehun yang geram dengan tingkah luhan yang diam saja mulai mengigit bibir bahwa luhan

"Aaaa" teriak luhan akibat gigitan sehun

Tak menunggu waktu lama sehun pun memasukan lidahnya sehun semakin menekan tengguk luhan agar lebih dalam menciumnya sepesekian detik kemudian luhan pun mulai menikmati permainan sehun dan terjadilah perang lidah antara sehun dan luhan. Luhan merasakan pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis ia pun memukul dada bidang sehun menandakan ia butuh oksigen membuat sehun dengan terpaksa melepas pagutan mereka telihat bibir luhan yang membengkak akibat ulah sehun, membuat luhan terlihat seksi menurutnya.

"kau tau chagi, kau terlihat seksi" bisik sehun dengan suara huskynya serta menjilat telingan luhan, sehun tau kalau itu adalah salah satu titik sesitif luhan

"s-sehun, a-apa yang ingin k-aa-u lakukan eengghh-" desah luhan yang membuat sehun semakin horny

"chagi bermain dengan ku sebentar ya, kau taukan kemari aku sangat sibuk dan kita sudah tidak pernah bermain bersama sejak 2 hari lalu" pinta sehun dengan kegiatannya yang masih belum selesai menjamah tubuh Luhan.

"sa-laa—h sen—dir—i kau yanggh melu-pahk-kan ku" jawab luhan susah payah akibat aktifitas sehun makin menjadi

"kalau begitu ayo chagi" kata sehun sambil menggendong luhan menuju kamar mereka.

Pagi menjelang pasangan kekasih itu telah bangun dan menikmat sarapan mereka di meja makan dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi dan siap berangkat kerja. Suasana sarapan hening hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar hingga suara sehun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"chagi besok aku akan ke luar kota untuk mempersiapkan tender baru kita" kata sehun

"tender, tender apa kenapa aku tidak tau?" tanya luhan

"ehm ini tender biasa kok aku akan menginap 1 hari disana jadi kau bisa tinggal sendiri dulu kan atau undang kyungsoo dan baek hyun untuk menemani mu"

"kenapa mendadak sekali hunie" ucap luhan dengan nada sebal nan imutnya jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedang dipoutkan.

"Ayolah chagi aku hanya meninggalkan mu 24 jam untuk urusan ini, hanya sehari arra dan jangan menggoda serigala ini dipagi hari" kata sehun

"arraseo, tuan serigala! kau ini apa belum puas menghajarku kemarin malam dan kau tau holeku masih sakit tau" kata luhan

"ehm arra, oh sudah jam 9 ayo chagi aku bisa terlambat kau taukan si hitam itu jika aku terlambat rapat dengannya dia akan mengutuk ku dan merubah kulitku sepertinya" kata sehun sambil memakai jasnya

"ehm aku tau, jja kita berangkat"

Sudah 1 hari sehun meninggalkan luhan di aparmentnya sendirian walau ia ditemani kyungsoo dan baek hyun tapi seakan ada yang hilang, mungkin ia terlalu rindu dengan kekasihnya yang mesum itu tapi ini sudah lebih dari 24 jam yang dijanjikan sehun padanya bahkan kyung soo dan baek hyun , kedua sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memiliki acara dan meninggalkannya sendirian di aparmentnya pada hari minggu ini

"aish apa mereka sengaja meninggalkan ku dan membiarkan aku mati bosan seharian di apartment! Ehm kalau begitu aku akan menelpon ziyu mungkin dia bisa bermain disini ... " seru Luhan sambil menekan tambol call pada smartponenya

"aish kenapa ponselnya mati" omel luhan

"eun seok sedang apa ya coba aku hubungi,"Lanjutnya mengubungi yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris kekasihnya.

"aish kenapa dia juga tak bisa di hubungi, aaaaaah semua menyebalkan eomma-eomma ku sedang berbelanja ria di beijing, appa juga sudah kembali ke beijing untuk menemani eomma, kyungie, baekie, ziyu entah kemana, sehun, si hitam dan dobi itu sedang diluarkota bahkan eun seok yang notabennya sekertaris sehun pun hilang tak ada kabar padahal dia yang selalu menemaniku untuk menggosipkan sehun dan namja chingunya kenapa semua pada hilang sih, apa mereka lupa besok ulang tahun ku,huweeeeee apa tahun ini mereka melupakan ku. Sehunieee bogosipo" curhat luhan menatap ponsel berwallpaper fotonya dengan sehun

Luhan masih menangisi kesendiriannya ditinggal orang-orang terdekatnya, bahkan untuk makan saja ia merasa enggan yang dipikirkan buat apa makan jika semua orang melupakan rusa china yang manly ini ia terus menangis hingga terlelap dalam tidurnya mungkin karna ia terlalu lelah menangis hingga matahari mulai berganti bulan dan tidur cantik ala luhan pun terusik akibat suara ponselnya .

"yeoboseo"

"..."

"hah bagaimana bisa kalian disana?" jawab luhan dengan malas

"..."

"baiklah aku segera kesana" jawab luhan yang langsung menuju kamar mandi dan memakai baju formal tak lupa ia mengambil kunci yang berada di meja riasnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dituju

"apa mereka tak punya otak meminta meeting begini mendadak dan hell ini sudah malam kenapa mereka juga meminta meeting ditempat yang jauh dari kantor" omel luhan sambil membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tak mempedulikan para pengguna jalan lainya.

"apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya sehun

"sudah percayalah pada kami ini akan berhasil"ucap baek hyun

"tapi apa dia tak merasa ada yang janggal bahkan ini sudah jam 10 malam, mana mungkin ada yang mau rapat jam segini bahkan tempatnya sangat jauh butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai disini" kata sehun

"percayalah aku berani taruhan bahkan dia akan tiba disini kurang dari 2 jam apalagi .. mmppt" ucap baek hyun namun belum sempat selesai mulutnya sudah dibekap kyungsoo

"jangan dengarkan dia hun-ah tenang saja dan siapkan saja semuanya" potong kyung soo sambil menarik baek hyun

"baiklah aku akan melihat di depan" kata sehun cuek

"kau gila baek, jika kau beri tahu sehun bisa dicincang kita" kata kyung soo

"mian kyungiiie aku kelepasan" jawab baek hyun

"sudahlah kita tunggu rusa itu datang saja, siapkan dirimu dan kita cek sound dulu" ajak kyung soo

Luhan baru tiba di sebuah resort dan segera memasuki ruang meeting yang sudah disiapkan. Luhan merasa aneh dengan resort ini walau pemandangan yang cukup menyita perhatiannya tapi tempat parkir itu lebih menarik perhatian luhan seakan mengenali mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi disana tapi luhan tak mau ambil pusing ia langsung melangkah masuk ke ruang rapat tapi sebelum masuk ia melirik arloji yang terpasang manis di tangannnya

"bahkan 30 menit lagi pergantian umur dan aku masih harus menghandle rapat sialan ini, tanpa ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sehun dan mereka semua. ini benar-benar ulang tahun yang paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah hidup ku" gumamnya sebelum membuka pintu kayu tersebut

Krieet!

Luhan terpana memandang ruang rapat yang menurutnya unik banyak sketsa rusa di dinding ruang rapat tersebut, sebelah kanan jendela berukuran besar dibiarkan terbuka namun tertutup tirai desain minimalis nan elegan. ada sebuah LCD besar yang sudah dinyalakan serta seseorang yang berdiri tegap memakai jas hitam membelakangi luhan dan menatap ke tirai tersebut dengan canggung luhan menyapa lelaki tersebut

"selamat malam tuan" sapa luhan dengan hangat

Lelaki itu membalikan badanya dan memberika senyuman pada luhan senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh sat menatapnya tak terkecuali luhan

"hunie, aapa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya luhan

"aku yang meminta rapat ini dan ingin menjelaskan sebuah proposal untuk mu, silakan duduk"

Demi eyeliner koleksi baek hyun dan peralatan masak kyung soo di aparmtement mereka sehun yang memintanya mengadakan rapat dadakan ini, membuatnya bangun dari tidur cantiknya dan melajukan mobil seperti orang kesurupan bahkan ini hampir jam 12 berarti sebentar lagi ia memasuki hari jadinya dan sehun yang meminta rapat ini sekarang bukankah dia bisa meminta esok hari

"duduklah tuan xi" sahut sehun

"apa – apaan kau ini kenapa meminta rapat mendadak disaat seperti ini kau tidak tau ini jam brapa dan oh tuhan hunie bahkan ini hampir ulang tahunku" jawab luhan dengan mode kesalnya

"maaf tuan xi bisakah anda duduk dan kita memulai ini" jawab sehun datar

"baiklah" jawab luhan

Sehun mulai membuka slide pertama, luhan membelakan matanya melihat judul presentasi sehun yang bertuliskan **My ****proposal **sehun menurunkan slide berikutnya

"ini adalah rencana yang ingin aku bahas dengan mu"

Sehun menjelaskan segala isi dari slide tersebut luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya dan tersipu malu memikirkan setiap penjelasan sehun, bagaimana luhan tidak merona hebat memikirkan rencana hidupnya bersama sehun kekasih mesumnya hingga slide terakhir sehun berdiri menghampiri luhan

"sekarang aku ingin bertanya apa kau mau menerima isi proposal tersebut?" tanya sehun

"tuan oh sehun aku mengerti setiap penjelasanmu tadi dan aku tak memiliki hak untuk menolaknya karna aku sangat menyetujui itu semua"

"baiklah " jawab sehun

"hanya itu" tanya luhan

"lalu?" tanya balik sehun dengan muka datarnya

"tuan oh sehun apakah ini gaya mu saat kau melamar seseorang hah apa kau tak memiliki cara yang lebih romantis heoh, bahkan kau melupakan hari ini" ucap luhan dengan nada kesalnya

Tanpa aba-aba tirai itu terbuka dan sehun menarik luhan untuk berdiri didekat jendela tersebut, luhan begitu kaget melihat apa yang ada dibawah sana eomma-eommanya, appa-appanya, ada pula baek hyun, chan yeol, kai, kyung soo, ziyu bahkan eun seok dan namja chingunya dan jangan lupakan tulisan besar dibawah itu, berbagai foto sehun dan luhan yang ditata secara rapi dan menunjukan tulisan yang berbunyi "do you want life with me and to be a mother for our child?" yang membuat luhan tersenyum malu dan menahan air matanya jatuh

"apa kau menyukainya chagi?" tanya sehun

"ehm aku-aku sangat menyukainya hunie" jawab sehun

Kyung soo dan baek hyun pun mulai menyanyikan lagu jeff bernat-be the one saat sehun mulai mendekatkan diri kearah luhan membuat luhan mau tak mau menatap kekasih mesumnya itu.

"aku akan bertanya padamu dan aku hanya akan menanyakan ini untuk yang pertama dan yang terahir kalinya, xi luhan, do you want life with me and to be a mother for our child?" kata sehun sambil membuka sebuak kotak merah dan menampiklah 2 cincin berwarna silver tersebut

"yes, i do mr Oh" jawab luhan

"saranghae oh luhan"

"nado hunie"

Sehun tersenyum puas dan memasangkan cincin tersebut dijari luhan dan mencium luhan dan kalian pasti tau luhan sama sekali tak menolaknya, ini hanya sekedar ciuman penuh kasih sayang tanpa nafsu menyelimuti. semua orang yang dibawah melihat adegan tersebut pun berteriak gembira melihat usaha yang dilakukan sehun selama 2 hari ini tidaklah sia-sia bagaimana tidak, ia menghabiskan 2 hari bersama chan yeol dan kai untuk membuat sebuah tulisan tersebut dengan foto mereka , walau ada sedikit pemaksaan terhadap kedua sahabatnya karna dipaksa memilih dan menyusun ratusan foto tersebut dalam 2 hari, hell ini adalah keajaiban untuk ukuran amatir seperti mereka bertiga dan jangan lupakan eun seok yang memilihkan resort ini sesuai angan-angan luhan, karna eun seok lah yang selalu mendengarkan ocehan luhan jika baek hyun sedang dikudeta sehun dan chan yeol untuk mengurusi tumpukan berkas yang menyebalkan tersebut dan jangan lupakan kyung soo dan baek hyun yang mendesain dan berperan menemani luhan saat para kekasihnya sedang memilih dan menyusun foto-foto tersebut.

Luhan dan sehun sudah berada di bawah menemui orang-orang

"chukae sayang" kata sungmin sambil memeluk luhan

"aigoo rusa ku sudah besar, setelah ini kalian akan menikah dan..hikss" kata heechul yang tak dapat meneruskan ucapanya karna terlalu senang sampai menangis

"sudahlah eomma walau aku menikah dengan sehun aku akan tetap jadi rusa china mu" balas luhan sambil memeluk heechul

"luhaaaeeen" teriak baek hyun

"Hai baek, kai kyung" jawab luhan

"chukae hyung" sahut kai dan chan yeol

"gomawo, jadi apa ini yang kalian lakukan selama meninggalkan ku?" tanya luhan

"ehm begitulah hyung" sahut kai

"ehm ada satu lagi" kata sehun

Tiba – tiba Duaar.. Ledakan kembang api itu membuat langit yang awalnya hitam tersebut kini terlihat lebih indah.

"saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghanda uri chagi, saengil chuka hmnida, happy birthday chagi OH LUHAN maaf telat karna aku harus menyelesaikan penjelasan untuk proposal tadi" kata sehun

"ku kira kau lupa" jawab luhan

"itu hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi" balas sehun

"make a wish hyung" kata kyung soo

Luhan-pun menangkup kedua tangannya dan berdoa sejenak ..lau..Fiuuh setelah mengucapkan make a wish luhan pun meniup lilin tersebut

"potongan pertama untuk eomma-eomma ku dan potongan kedua untuk appa-appaku dan yang ketiga pastinya untuk sehunie ku" seru luhan sambil memotong kuenya. Lalu memberikan kepada orang-orang yang telah disebutnya tadi.

"saengil chukae hyung" kata kyung soo dan baek hyun sambil memeluk luhan

"chukae ahjusi, saengil chukae" kata eun soek

"aish anak ini masih memanggilku ahjusi, panggil aku oppa seperti kau memanggil dia" kata luhan sambil menunjuk najma samping eun seok

"andwae, huwe:p" jawab eun seok

"hyung. Saengil chukae ya mian aku berkomplot dengan sehun hyung untuk membuat mu marah ini hadiah ku untuk mu" potong ziyu

"ya tak apa ziyu-ya gomaawo untuk kadonya" kata luhan sambil memeluk ziyu

Mereka semua menikmati pesta sederhana ini dengan alunan musik dan suara baekSoo yang membuat pesta sederhana ini semakin hangat

"cahgi, bolehkah aku tau apa make a wish mu?" kata sehun yang masih memeluk luhan

"ehm, aku tak meminta aneh-aneh hanya cukup kau selalu disamping ku" jawab luhan

"itu akan terkabulkan" jawab sehun sambil mnciumi luhan

"ehm bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?" tanya luhan

"kenapa? Ahh kau sudah tak sabar ingin mengganti marga mu menjadi OH LUHAN" goda sehun

"eengh bukan begitu hunie" jawab luhan

"secepatnya chagi, tenang saja" jawab sehun dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir luhan dan tak menghiraukan mereka yang tengan bersenang-senang dengan pestanya

"tapi tunggu, dari mana kau mendapatkan foto-foto kita sebanyak itu, setahuku kau juga jarang berfoto denganku?"tanya luhan

"sebenarnya secara diam-diam aku selalu mengambil fotomu dengan berbagai pose dan sebenarnya tak semua foto tersebut hanya kita, hampir 40% foto selfie mu bersama baek hyun, karna aku tau kalian berdua maniak foto" jawab sehun enteng

"kau seperti paparazi saja" jawab luhan

"aku akan jadi paparazi hanya untukmu chagi" kata sehun sambil melumat kembali bibir luhan.

"sebaiknya kita lanjutkan dikamar, karna resort ini sudah aku booking untuk kita semua, kau taukan aku sudah sangat merindukan mu dibawahku" bisik sehun yang berhasil membuat luhan memerah padam seperti tomat rebus.

"baby, sepertinya sehun dan luhan sudah kemar mereka ayo kita kekamar kita kau taukan aku sangat merindukan mu" bisik kai dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kyungsoo, keduanya berpamitan dan menuju kamar mereka.

"sayang, apa kau tak iri dengan sehun dan kai, aku juga saaaangaaaaaat merindukanmu" bisik chan yeol

"diam kau Park chan yeol jangan membuatku malu" jawab baek hyun

"kalau begitu ayo sayang" renggek chan yeol sambil menarik baek hyun menuju kamar mereka

"dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang" kata heechul

"ehm kau benar chulie" sahut sung min

"yeoboo apa kau tak iri dengan anak-anak kita" bisik kyu hyun

"ehm kau juga sayang" balas hanggeng

"kalian sama saja" sahut heechul dan sungmin bersamaan

"ehm ziyu lebih baik kita juga masuk kekamar kita masing-masing aku lelah" ajak eun seok

Dan malam panjang dan melelahkan yang selanjutnya akan di hadapi para pasangan ini dengan backsound desahan dari tiap kamar kecuali kamar ziyu menemani malam panjang mereka

"terima kasih hunie untuk semuanya, kau adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku aku tidak tau jika aku hidup tanpamu" kata luhan sambil memeluk erat tubuh sehun

"ehm aku akan selalu menemani mu chagi" jawab sehun

~~~~~~~~ the end ~~~~~

Mind to review geys?

Ditunggu Kritik dan Sarannya.


End file.
